


Piggy in the Mirror

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-17
Updated: 2002-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See: Craving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Craving  
> Disclaimer: If they were mine, Lex'd be in this fic. Wait, that makes no sense.  
> Feedback: Tastes great, but not as great as Lex.  
> Notes: For Rhiannonhero's Cure Title Challenge. Lyrics used are "twisting to the floor", "I'm trapped in my face and I'm changing too much" and "I'm the waiting beast".

Jodi throws the blender against the wall. It explodes, it's contents coating the kitchen in green, gooey vegetable smoothie. Jodi is crying, twisting to the floor. 

Jodi's father says she's beautiful the way she is, but she was so sure she'd be beautiful thin. Thin and perfect like Lana or Felice. And now she's so pretty, she thinks, but she isn't human anymore. Jodi pulls herself up against the bathroom counter and looks at herself in the mirror. I'm trapped in my face and I'm changing too much, she thinks. She's scared. People shouldn't eat people. It's sick. I'm sick, she thinks. I'm sick. 

Pete arrives to take her to Lana's party. Jodi fits in her mom's skinny dress, and she looks amazing. But suddenly she's starving, and Pete's looking good, and not just in the handsome way. Her stomach rumbles. "You've always been good to me, Pete. Please, go away now." Jodi turns and runs into her house. 

"Jodi!" Pete calls after her. 

"Go away!" she yells slamming the door in his face. Jodi falls to the floor. "I'm the waiting beast," she whispers. "Please, just go away." 


End file.
